


hit me with lightning

by jayeinacross



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how big the house, four other roommates aren't exactly conducive to privacy, and even more so when they're all government agents that seem determined to take every chance to make Mike blush -- not that Johnny minds that part. But Mike's weirdly bashful about it, and he's always restraining himself when there's anyone else in the house, biting at his fingers or Johnny's shoulder to keep quiet, which only makes it all the sweeter when he finally lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me with lightning

**Author's Note:**

> written for a [prompt on the kinkmeme:](http://graceland-kink.dreamwidth.org/1555.html?thread=83731#cmt83731) I want someone to fuck Mike until he's whining and begging for release. Doesn't have to be D/s (though I wouldn't say no), and I have no preference for his partner because I ship him with everyone, I just really want to see him whining, whimpering, moaning, and generally being noisy during sex.
> 
> title from Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding.

Today's one of the rare days when they have the place to themselves. Briggs is out on one of his solitary Zen exercises, Paige and Charlie are both working cases, and Jakes makes himself scarce -- probably to give them some privacy, but he won't complain about that until later. Johnny and Mike are grateful enough not to ask when he tells them that he's headed out and leaves them sitting on the couch. Mike reaches for the remote and switches the TV off before he's even out of the front door, and he's pulled into Johnny's lap the moment that the door shuts.

"He's probably going to hold this against us," Johnny says, in between frantic kisses, already pulling at Mike's shirt.

"I don't really want to talk about Jakes right now, if you don't mind," Mike says, pressing his hips closer briefly to make Johnny groan, then pulling back and standing up.

Half their clothes are gone by the time they get to Mike's bedroom, but despite the way they'd raced up here, Johnny just presses Mike to the mattress with their jeans still on and slows his kisses, moving down his jaw to his collarbone. Johnny's far from the most patient person in the house -- he's usually more of a fast burn kind of guy -- but when he's got Mike underneath him like this, he's more than happy to take his time. When he has something to appreciate, to savour, he does it right.

No matter how big the house, four other roommates aren't exactly conducive to privacy, and even more so when they're all government agents that seem determined to take every chance to make Mike blush -- not that Johnny minds that part. But Mike's weirdly bashful about it, and he's always restraining himself when there's anyone else in the house, biting at his fingers or Johnny's shoulder to keep quiet, which only makes it all the sweeter when he finally lets go.

Mike gets impatient quickly, breath quickening when Johnny circles a nipple with his tongue, reaching for Johnny's belt. His hands get knocked away, pinned above his head, and when he feels the scrape of teeth, he has to bite back a moan.

"There's no one here," Johnny says, sitting back on his heels and working on Mike's jeans. He lets go of his wrists, but Mike still keeps his hands there, clutching at a pillow. "You can be loud, I know you love that, you always beg so nicely for me…"

"So make me," Mike says, and there's a promise in Johnny's grin.

Mike's jeans and briefs get abandoned somewhere on the floor -- Johnny likes messing up his room, because no matter how much he's loosened up, he's still neat as a pin, but when he's got Johnny kissing down his chest, he doesn't give a damn about any of that. All his books are neatly lined up on the shelves, most of his clothes are hung up in the closet, and everything on his desk is stacked up neatly, but Johnny's got him in a mess of sheets, and that's all that really matters right now.

"Johnny, come on-- _Johnny!"_ Mike gasps, because he still won't suck him properly, just runs his tongue up his cock and circles the head, but never properly taking him in his mouth. Johnny loves to tease when he can -- they have plenty of quick, rough times as well, too high on adrenaline too wait -- but they have the time now, and he's going to enjoy this.

When he pulls away completely, Mike growls, frustrated, and rolls them over, pulling at Johnny's belt, straddling him once his clothes are on the floor as well. They might not teach them to drink back east, but the boy sure as hell knows how to kiss, and they've spent hours like this before, until Johnny couldn't take Mike squirming in his lap anymore. Now, he lines up their dicks and takes them both in hand, relishing in the sounds Mike makes and the way his kisses turn sloppy and desperate, and his weak protest when he flips them back over and pulls away again.

"Johnny--"

"Turn over," Johnny interrupts him, and Mike obeys immediately, getting on his knees and spreading his legs while Johnny finds the lube.

He's already whining for Johnny to go faster by the time he's got one finger inside him. Johnny takes it slowly, one hand firm on Mike's hip, trying to still his jerks a little. Two fingers and he's moaning into the pillow, pushing back onto Johnny's hand.

"So fuckin' sensitive," Johnny mutters, and slides in a third finger -- Mike arches his back and keens at the stretch, and when the fingers nudge his prostate, he starts to babble.

Johnny had been delighted when he found out that Mike really has a filthy mouth when he gets desperate like this, and he still is -- and glad that he's the only one who gets to see it. They try not to leave marks because they can raise some unwanted questions or contradict something they've said undercover, but Johnny has the memory of Mike writhing against him, and the knowledge that he can do this to him. It's not something he's likely to forget, and in the house, where they drop their facades, he can have it all over again. They live on lies and sometimes it gets unbearable, but Johnny knows that this is real; he can hear it in the rawness of Mike's voice, feel it in the grip of his fingers, and he clings to that.

"Johnny, Johnny, _fuck, _please, John, please just fuck me, I need it, I need it--" Mike's begging is hard to resist, and Johnny doesn't know how much longer he can hold out himself, so he slides his fingers out and positions himself. He only teases for a moment, just long enough to draw a whimper from Mike, before pressing in, slowly and steadily. Johnny grips Mike's hips to stop him from bucking back like he wants to, keeping the pace maddeningly slow, even though he's fighting the urge to just push Mike down and fuck him into the mattress.__

__"Just _move!_ "_ _

__If the others had come home right now, Johnny's pretty sure Mike wouldn't have been able to be quiet, and neither of them would have cared. He does as Mike wants and starts moving faster; he's dragged this out long enough, and both of them are too far gone to last long. Mike's only coherent words are just Johnny's name over and over again, interspersed with his constant moans, and Johnny's pretty sure he'll never get tired of that. Even though Johnny's usually the big talker, he's mostly kept quiet, just wanting to soak in all of Mike's sounds, but as they get closer to the edge, he can't help but start talking, telling Mike how good he's being._ _

__"Johnny, I'm--can I--please--" Mike whines when he finally wraps a hand around his dick. Johnny had never told him that he couldn't come, but he loves that Mike asks anyway._ _

__"Yeah," he gasps, speeding up his thrusts, letting Mike fuck his fist. "Yeah, Mikey, come on--"_ _

__Mike doesn't quite scream when he comes over Johnny's fingers, but it's a close thing, and Johnny only thrusts in twice more before he's coming as well. He pulls out and lies beside Mike where he's collapsed, still shaking._ _

__"Fuck," Mike says fervently. Johnny smiles and kisses his jaw, then his mouth, before getting up to go to the bathroom. When he comes back with a washcloth, Mike lets him clean him up, just watching him lazy and loose-limbed. He kisses Johnny slow and sweet when he's done, then nuzzles into his arms, eyes already half closed, and this is worth any ribbing they're going to get from the others._ _


End file.
